Drew's birthday
by pokadiginarahina456
Summary: May 17th, Drews birthday Contestshipping. Drew special YAY


**Hello! Its Kendy here and have I got a story for you! Of course, just like all of my Fan Fiction stories, this story is Contestshipping! If you're wondering why I have soo many exclamation points on this blurb then are you in for a treat! Tomorrow is Drew's Birthday! Or maybe it's today? It depends on when Fan fiction decides to publish this story! Another awesome reason I am so excited is because I just got home from school! I took my permit test and only got two questions wrong! I passed and now I can officially drive a car with one adult in the vehicle! Alright on with the story, Andrew's Birthday.**

* * *

The Bell rang indicating the end of the school day. Drew grabbed his finished Algebra homework and walked it to his teacher.

"Showing off again I see," the teacher said not looking up from his paperwork.

"I can't help it when the kids act like total cretins," Drew smirked. The teacher couldn't argue. The school was filled with idiots. They weren't even smart. They only came to this school because they had the money or they were fan girls of him.

Feeling satisfied, Drew stepped out into the hall.

"Drew! Ohmygod you're so HOT!" a voice screamed. Drew turned to the voice and several others followed.

"Ohmygod ohmygod it's Drew!"

"I love you!"

Choosing to ignore the girls, Drew heads down the stairs to the main hallway. He stops by Paul's locker and waits. Paul stops at his locker and begins twisting the knob for his combination.

"So we on for tonight?" he asked opening the door and facing his friend.

"I don't know Paul," Drew sighed, "I mean last year you wanted us to go to a strip club."

"Yeah but wasn't it fun?"

"It was a male strip club." Drew sighed again rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm surprised they even let us in, we were only sixteen."

Paul laughed and then sighed.

"Yeah, but this year will be different!" He smiled. "Your seventeen, you can drink and we are going to the cool place this year!"

"What do you mean?" Drew questioned.

"Have you ever heard of 'X-Tasty'?"

"But that club is for exclusive members only," Drew exclaimed.

"Exactly what you are my friend!"

"But it costs like a million bucks!"

"Yeah, Dawn pitched in." Paul said proudly.

"Dude that's amazing!" Drew said happily and walked outside. Paul ran to catch his bus and Drew sat on the ledge waiting for Lina to pick him up.

"Drew? Is that you?" said a voice behind him. Drew shifted around to see who was talking to him. There she was; it had been at least a year since he had seen her mid length brown hair and her sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a grey and black stripped sweater dress and landed off the shoulder with black leggings and black heels. He had to admit May looked a lot more different than he expected.

"May! What are you doing here?" Drew smiled

"I'm taking a couple extra courses here. How have you been?" she smiled standing on the other side of the fence.

"I'm good," drew smiled looking out at the forest in front of them, "I believe we were in this situation before."

"Except I was sitting and you weren't," may giggled. She had grown up, no more childish attitude, no more clumsiness, no more short temper.

Drew smirked, flipped his hair and hopped off the ledge walking to his sister's car.

"Hey May! Tonight Paul and I are going to this club, you should come!" he yelled opening the car door.

"Sure!" May screamed back waving as he left the parking lot. Drew drove home and ran to his bedroom. He took a shower and got dressed. He was wearing a black dago tee with a green button up over it. He had black dress pants and black shoes. He combed his hair and grabbed his keys.

The club lights flashed and the music was so loud you could hear it from outside the club. Strangely Drew didn't even want to be there, he was anxious to see May though. Then she walked into the club. She was wearing a black strapless dress that flailed outward at the hips and a bright red rose at the bottom. Her hair fell perfectly at her shoulders and she was wearing sandal heels. She looked magnificent. She sat down at a table next to a few other people that were at the club for Drew, and stared off into space. Drew smiled and walked over to her.

"Jeeze, I invite you and you don't even say 'hi' to me?"

May spun around to face him.

"Drew! I didn't see you, you scared me." She blushed.

"Well can I at least have a dance?" drew smirked. May blushed and let Drew take her hand. They glided into the center and danced. They didn't stop, they danced until it was incredibly late, suddenly the clock struck midnight and May freaked.

"Ohh, I have to go Drew I'm sorry!" she shouted as she ran out of the door. Drew chased her out into the street.

"What are you doing? This isn't some stupid Cinderella tale!" drew yelled grabbing her hand.

May smirked.

"Of course it isn't," She spun around to face him, "I just wanted to tell you happy birthday."

"Don't you think you could have been a little more upfront about it rather than me chasing you around?"

"No." May smiled. Then she wrapped her arms around him. "Where's the fun in that?"

Drew smiled back and lifted her up spinning her around before placing her back down. He looked into her eyes, Sapphire, yet they were so light. He couldn't help himself, and grabbed her chin placing his lips on hers. Her eyes widened and then fell shut. Tension loosened and May kissed him back, throwing her arms around his neck. After a long kiss, the two separated.

Drew smiled down at May waiting to hear her reaction. She smiled kissed him on the cheek and whispered 'I love you' to him.

Then she turned around to walk away, before she left she smiled back at Drew.

"Happy Birthday."


End file.
